


'Cause that girl took my heart And I ain't want it back

by IncorrectValk



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, is gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncorrectValk/pseuds/IncorrectValk
Summary: Meghan has a chat with Taina about everything that happened down in Bolivia...
Relationships: Meghan "Valkyrie" Castellano/Taina "Caveira" Pereira
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	'Cause that girl took my heart And I ain't want it back

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fic that I wrote for my man Ronnie (Alrangerz) 
> 
> Valk/Cav best ship
> 
> Work title is from the song Sex by eden

“Taina, are you okay?” The taller woman sat at the room's kitchen table, head in her hands as Valkyrie walked towards her. “You need to talk?”

“Talk about what?”

“What just happened a few days ago in bolivia.” The blonde crouches next to her, a hand hesitating on whether or not she should rub her back, she never knew how to act around her on and off girlfriend. “It’s okay to feel angry or sad or whatever…”

Caveira sighs heavily as she looks up at the smaller woman, melting a little inside as she stares into Valkyrie’s warm honey eyes. “It’s so hard… everyone is always, always walking on eggshells around me since the moment I’ve joined this damn team and the new members are quick to learn to do the same. Now with this damn thing with my brother…” 

“Taina…” Valkyrie turned the chair so that the younger girl was facing her, the blonde's hands resting on Caveira’s knees. “It’s okay, fuck what they think. Your brother was in trouble, you did what anyone would do.” 

“I let my anger and my fear control me, Maggie… you saw how Em and that Crow person looked at me… I saw how you looked at me. Angry, scared, disappointment.” 

“Tia, I had a lot of emotions that day when I got to Bolivia. I was angry because you didn’t come to me for help. I was scared because I had no idea where you were if you were even alive still. Disappointed because I couldn’t do more.” Valkyrie shifts, bringing her hands up to cup Taina’s face. “Just because we aren’t together doesn’t mean that I don’t care about you.”

Caveira rest’s her hand on Valkyrie’s, leaning into the touch. “I wanted so much to tell you but I was afraid you’d try and stop me.”

“Maybe.” Valkyrie agrees, “Or maybe I'd come with you. I’ve said before, no lone wolves.” 

Caveira bits her lip, staring directly into Meghan’s eyes. She brings her hands to rest on the smaller girl's face, her own eyes search for any kind of sign that tells her to stop, she finds none. Taina pulls Meghan towards her, dipping down to capture the blonde’s lips, kissing her hard. Valkyrie melts into the kiss, her hands dropping to Caveira’s sides. 

The taller girl locks her fingers into blonde locks as she slides off the chair and into Valkyrie’s strong arms. Meghan is quick to stand up, her hands on Caveira’s ass as she turns to walk towards the girl's bedroom. 

Valkyrie carefully lowers the younger girl down onto the bed, kissing her softly as her hands play at the belt buckle of Caveira’s pants. The Brazilian's hands are pulling at the bottom of Valkyrie’s shirt, so desperately to get it off. 

Meghan pulls back from the kiss to stare down at her girl, a soft laugh as she pulls her shirt off and tosses it aside, the younger girl quickly pulls her own shirt off. Caveira’s hands immediately go to the women's toned stomach, her fingers tracing each ab as Valkyrie begins tugging at the girl's jeans. Caveira lifts her hips up so Meghan can easily tug her jeans down.

The older girl drops back down, her lips meeting Taina’s collarbone where she started to suck and nip, earning moans from the girl underneath her. Meghan begins trailing kisses down Caveira’s body. Valkyrie rips off the girl's underwear, bringing her head between Taina’s thighs.

Caveira moans loudly, her hands tangling in Valkyrie’s blonde locks as she grinds her hips up into the older woman’s face. Meghan worked magic between Taina’s legs, her tongue rolling her tongue in slow strokes, bringing her hand down to rub at the younger girl’s clit. Caveira tries to muffle her whimpers by biting her lip. Throwing her head back, she lets out a loud groan and pushes Meghan hard against her. As Taina hits her orgasm, Meghan stays there, helping her slowly draw out the release with soft kisses on her inner thighs. 

When Taina loosens her grip on the blonde locks, Meghan pulls herself up to hover above her lover, a soft smile on her lips as Taina breathing is still heavy. “God damn it, Maggie…”

Valkyrie's smile turns into a cocky grin as she brings her weight down on top of the taller woman, kissing her slowly and softly, Taina moaning from the taste of herself on Meghan’s lips. 

The American wasted no time to bring her fingers to Taina’s entrance, teasing her long enough that a growl escapes from the taller girl and her hand drabs at Meghan’s hair. “Meghan, if you’re going to fuck me then fuck me.”

“How bratty.” Meghan chuckles but complies, pushing two fingers inside and setting a steady pace, watching her lover’s face the entire time, finding pleasure at every moan that escapes, every face that Taina makes every time Valkyrie pumps her fingers in and out of her. 

Caveira begins to tighten around Valkyrie’s fingers, pulling the woman down so she can wrap her arms around Meghan’s neck as she nears her orgasm. The older woman begins to whisper dirty things into Taina’s ear, earning low groans and whimpers as Valkyrie stops her movements. 

“Meghan please…” Taina begs, her hand dropping to grip the hand between her thighs, grinding her hips upwards trying to find any kind of friction. “Maggie…”

Valkyrie stares down at her, taking a moment to herself to capture this moment before kissing her softly and returns to slowly pump in and out of her girl. Taina’s hands find blond locks again, letting breathy moans escape each time Meghan hits that special spot. 

When Caveira hits her second orgasm, she screams out Valkyrie’s name, nails scratching up her back as Meghan bites at Taina’s neck, marking her as her own. The taller woman is withering underneath her lover as Meghan whispers soft words into her ears. 

When Taina finally settles from the orgasm, Valkyrie shifts to lay beside her. The blonde’s hand pushing back Caveira’s thick brunette hair so she can stare directly into her brown eyes. Meghan smiles as she brings her hand to her mouth, sucking at the two digits she just had inside her lover. 

“God damn it…” Caveira mumbles as a grin graces her lips, staring up at Valkyrie. “I love you, Meghan.”

Valkyrie fakes a look of disinterest as she pushes her hand through her hair, an annoyed grunt escaping from the younger woman. 

“I love you too Tia.” 

Caveira hums softly, her left hand resting on Valkyrie’s cheek. “I promise to tell you next time a situation like this arises.”

“Thank you baby,” Meghan says, dipping down to kiss Caveira softly. “So.”

“So…”

“Wanna go out on a date?”

Taina rolls her eyes at the question, letting out a laugh at Valkyrie’s goofy grin before pulling her girl down by the bra strap to kiss her again. “Let’s just skip some steps and just say we’re dating again, okay?”

Meghan grins brightly as she kisses her again. “This time you aren’t getting away so easily, okay?”

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Askthepassengers/IncorrectValk on tumblr.com


End file.
